deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue Beetle
Blue Beetle is a character from DC Comics. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Mega Man vs Blue Beetle * Blue Beetle vs. Rex Salazar * Spider-Man vs. Blue Beetle With the Teen Titans * Teen Titans vs. Sinister Six (by TheDragonDemon) Completed Death Battles * Ant-Man vs Blue Beetle Possible Opponents * Beetle (Marvel) * Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) * Iron Man (Marvel) * Max Steel (Original) History The Reach are an ancient race of cosmic marauders who built bio-armor that act on a hive mind. When defeated by Green Lantern Corp ages ago and forced into a truce, the Reach secretly deployed Infiltrator unit across the universe. One such unit came to Earth around the time of Pharaohs, damaged yet revered as the sacred Scarab. First found by Dan Garret, who gave it to his student Ted Kord for safe keeping. But the Scarab ends up in an unused lot in El Paso, Texas. The Scarab was discovered by a teenager and Batman fan named Jaime Reyes, later activating itself to form a symbiosis with Reyes. But as the damaged Scarab was no longer part of the hivemind, it developed a mind of its own and allowed Jaime to retain control of his body. This enables Jaime to become the superhero Blue Beetle. Death Battle Info Blue Beetle's arsenal revolve around the Scarab, which grants the user a number of powers dependent on his imagination: These usually include constructing certain objects through nanotechnology, transform parts of the armor into different forms like plasma cannons, maces, or drills, and sprout wings and rocket boosters for flight. The suit is built with a variety of sensor systems, detecting a number of people or detecting if someone is lying, hologram projectors, translation system, and able to interface with any technology of Reach origin. The suit also grants the wearer enhanced strength and durability to apparently resist a bomb blast strong enough to blow up a mountain. Feats * Member of the Teen Titans *While under control of the Reach he was able to imprison the entire Young Justice Task force sent to the War World with the exception of Arsenal *Tanked hits from Lobo *Was able to endure hours of torture in just a second and a half *So fast that it looks like he is in three places at the same time *Was the only one that could hold his own against Black Beetle even in a weakened state *Destroyed Red Volcano Weaknesses * Unable to interface with any technology originating from Apokolips or New Genesis. * Can be deactivated by magic * May look like he's insane when he's arguing with the Scarab because it can only heard by Jaime * Has trouble controlling the Scarab if it believes its in danger * If the Scarab is removed from Jamie's body then he will die Gallery Blue Beetle.jpg DC Comics - Blue Beetle.png Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Injustice characters Category:Male Category:Playable Character Category:Superheroes Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Parasites/Symbiotes/Hosts